Drillimation Studios
is a doujin soft company known for the sole creator of The Drillimation Series that specializes in anime, films, and video games. The company is frequently criticized by trolling communities and members of Team Shinku for its sprite recolors being too sensitive to its fans and is the frequent subject of attacks by hackers. The name "Drillimation" is a portmanteau of the words drill and animation. History Drillimation was created in July of 2014 because Driller wanted to create GoAnimate animations featuring Mr. Driller characters. The name "Drillimation" was suggested by himself. Takedown Attempts A few users have tried several times to get Drillimation removed from the internet: KingMTJ KingMTJ, who is the owner of a couple of sprites featured in Drillimations, has attempted to file litigation against Driller for hosting The Drillimation Series. Specifically, he wants his sprites removed. Correspondence with him irritated with the studio over the continuance of using his sprites, he filed a DMCA complaint to the staff of the GoAnimate Extended Wiki against Drillimation. He aims to claim that his sprites are his property and that nobody is allowed to use them, and he also attempts to claim he owns the Mr. Driller series and that Driller is not allowed to publish derivative works based on the series. A small amount of outcome has occurred from these complaints, resulting in Driller being banned from the GoAnimate Extended Wiki for three months for violating piracy laws. SuperMario123311 Although IA challenged the company technically, SuperMario123311 did more damage with far fewer brain cells. Simply by sending abuse reports to Wikia claiming that Drillimation meddled in cyberbullying, Mario123311 decided to terminate contracts without evidence giving the studio fewer than 7 days to migrate. This led to a move to a small amount of Mr. Driller fans who also tried to terminate contracts in under 24 hours after receiving an identical email. Mario123311 was chased out of the Mr. Driller Community after CodPlayerRussia wanted him to stop antagonizing Drillimation Studios. A trade was made where Driller's dox was removed from the site in exchange for the Get Rekt Squad being banned. He sent one more complaint to Instagram following this. The studio had migrated a second time to temporary respite with a friend's server. This new host responded correctly to fraudulent abuse reports, but the site had slowed to a crawl as it shared resources with other large communities. WickD00d WickD00d, who supports KingMTJ, spammed the Wikia contact form with messages regarding the sprites, sent Instagram dozens of abuse reports, reported content on the account over 60 times, and spammed threads about his antics with dozens of messages that were all deleted. No outcome has occurred from his spam and attacks, aside from the bad OC accounts being burdened with restrictions and account terminations. BlueSnowdrop14 BlueSnowdrop14 started her hacking career after she spent months checking out sites that were linked to Drillimation. In addition, hundreds of his fans started complaining about her and one of her comrades wrote death threats on Tumblr, explaining if anyone wants to take part in killing Driller for stealing sprites. A second user liked the original post, while a third user reblogged it with the text "I'm in". A fourth user reblog suggested "bringing the guns", and even a fifth user said "slit his throat". No action has been taken by the users who wrote the threat, except with those accounts involved being hit with punishments by the studio and Tumblr. Intelligent Atheist At the height of KingMTJ's attacks, a British hacker going by the name Intelligent Atheist attempted numerous times to destroy the company. Despite these attacks, the GoAnimate Community enjoyed relatively high up time after an initial 6 hour period where the wiki security was upgraded. The attacks all but stopped, except during IA's talk videos, as Team Shinku wanted to disrupt the Drillimation's involvement in these events. IA's most successful attack with Nathan "Boyned" Reimer and James Felicia shut down the GoAnimate Community twice. Users were encouraged to change their passwords and the attack vector was never discovered. It has been assumed this was a paid-for hack that involved bringing in a professional for hire. The hack did involve a small data loss and no data leaks, and only happened twice despite no permanent fix knowingly applied. The second time this hack occurred resulted in only 15 minutes of downtime. This supports the idea it was a paid-for hack because it would not be worth continuing to do for financial reasons. Category:Companies